Whipped Cream and Melted Chocolate
by Rushi-Sama
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are stuck together for home economics, and their chocolate mousse isn't exactly a success. However, Shizuo's decided to show Izaya just how nice chocolate really is. Set during high school. Shizaya. Foodkink/foodplay. Twoshot. Yaoi. Bit fluffy. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Shizu-_chan_! If you whip it _that_ hard you'll turn it into butter!"

"Shut _up_, you fucking flea," Shizuo stuck his hand into the bowl of melted chocolate.

"Hey- no! _Shizu-chan_! Not on my _face_!"

Shizuo managed to streak chocolate across Izaya's cheek and neck, as Izaya flailed out of reach and knocked a bag of flour onto the floor. The contents spread across the floor, mushrooming over the boys' shoes with a low _whoomp_.

"Izaya Orihara, Shizuo Heiwajima, what on _earth_ do you think you're doing?"

The boys looked up, caught in the midst of a rather chocolate-covered grappling match (Shizuo had been trying to get Izaya into a head-lock), towards the pompous voice of the teacher. She, along with the entire class, was staring at them, mouths agape.

There was an awkward silence.

"Both of you will stay in for break and clean up this mess you've made, as well as finish the project you have been assigned." She walked away, heels clicking. "And the rest of you need to clean up, this period is over in five minutes."

Izaya sighed in the midst of the bustle of students packing things away and rinsing bowls that ensued, turning back to the messy progress of the half-made chocolate mousse. He hated home economics. It wasn't that he wasn't _good_ at it, no. There was hardly anything he wasn't good at. But they _never_ made anything that wasn't sweet.

And Izaya hated sweet things.

"Don't sigh like that; this is all _your_ fault." Shizuo grimaced as he watched the last of the other students leave for break.

"How is it _my_ fault?" Izaya turned on his heel to face Shizuo aggressively.

"_You're_ the one who knocked over the flour!"

"Because _you_ were trying to cover me in chocolate!"

"Boys!" Both their heads snapped up as the teacher barked warningly at them. "I have to go now. Please _try_ not to kill each other."

Izaya sighed in frustration.

"We have to do this," he growled lowly. "I'm damned if I'm getting an F just because I got stuck with you as a partner."

Izaya began to beat the egg yolks and sugar together and watched Shizuo out of the corner of his eye whipping the cream. He had, to Izaya's satisfaction, taken the earlier warning and was whipping more slowly.

"That's done," Izaya said to Shizuo as he began to beat the egg whites.

"Yes, _sir_," Shizuo sneered.

Izaya decided not to rise to the bait.

Izaya turned around just in time to see Shizuo dip his finger into the chocolate to taste it.

"Hey!" Izaya sharply slapped his hand away. "Stop that!"

Shizuo then decided he'd had enough from Izaya that day and grabbed the wrist of the hand that had just administered the slap.

"What if I don't want to?" Shizuo growled menacingly while giving a sharp tug to Izaya's wrist, and he stumbled closer.

"Let go!"

"No."

Izaya used his free hand to scratch at some of the chocolate that was now hardening on his cheek.

"Okay, Shizu-chan, I'm _sorry_," he sighed exasperated. "_There_. I said it. Now _please_ let me go?"

But Shizuo had other plans. All he could think of was the shit he had been put through this lesson, the shit he had been put through every _other_ lesson he shared with Izaya, and the shit he'd been put through _every_ _single_ _day_ at school because of Izaya.

He forcefully plunged Izaya's fingers into the bowl of chocolate, and before Izaya had a chance to react, popped one into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Wh-what are you- _Shizu_-_chan_!" A rosy blush spread slowly across Izaya's face as he stuttered, voice unusually high.

Shizuo smirked around the finger at the shock on Izaya's face, and, after the last of the chocolate had been licked off, pulled it out of his mouth with a _pop_.

"Hey Izaya," he said thoughtfully, while licking the rest of the chocolate off of Izaya's hand. "Do you like chocolate?"

Izaya found it hard to concentrate on the question as Shizuo's tongue worked the skin of his hand, dipping in between his fingers and sliding over knuckles. Slowly. Lengthily. _Seductively_.

Izaya closed his eyes to shut out the picture.

"No. I hate sweet things."

"I think you just need to get a _really_ _good_ taste of it."

And then Izaya's eyes opened wide with shock, because Shizuo lunged forward to violently _crush_ their lips together. He tried to push Shizuo off with his free hand, helplessly smacking against his chest, to which Shizuo replied by grasping his chin and pulling his mouth open.

Izaya felt a slick, chocolaty tongue inserted into his mouth. Shizuo swept the wet muscle over Izaya's teeth, coating the expanse of his mouth with the rich, sweet taste, and met weak resistance from Izaya's own tongue.

They broke apart, Izaya gasping for air and trying to swallow the last of the sickeningly sweet chocolate in his mouth, while Shizuo trailed his lips lazily down the side of Izaya's face, licking and sucking at the chocolate he had left there earlier.

"G-_god_, Shizuo," Izaya stammered as his wrist was finally released and Shizuo's hands moved up to his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Having some fun," came the reply before Shizuo pushed Izaya's head to the side to give his mouth better access to his neck as he lapped up the chocolate there as well.

Izaya caught himself as he let out a strange half-moan, and, realising he was actually starting to _enjoy_ the strange attentions Shizuo was paying him; he squirmed back and out of his grasp.

Shizuo didn't like it one bit.

Izaya was pushed none too gently between Shizuo and the counter, his lower back making contact with the cold table top where his shirt rode up slightly. He shivered when Shizuo's hands began to work the garment up and over his head.

Izaya leaned back uncomfortably when Shizuo loomed over him, one hand holding the bowl of chocolate.

"Can you stop putting that sticky stuff on me?" Izaya realised there was no way to get away from Shizuo now that he had started. He also realised he'd stopped caring.

"No. I like chocolate, so on it goes." With that, Shizuo literally poured the bowl of warm chocolate over Izaya's chest.

Izaya grimaced, trying his hardest not to let the pleasure show on his face when that sinful tongue of Shizuo's was applied to his milky skin. Shizuo took his time, smirking up at Izaya's clouded expression as his tongue dragged maddeningly slow circles in the chocolate on Izaya's ribcage.

Izaya didn't know when he'd given up trying not to enjoy himself, but soon his breath was coming out ragged, and he gasped loudly when Shizuo's hand, now covered in whipped cream, slapped a large helping of the fluffy white mixture onto his chest. He surprised himself as a needy moan ran loudly through the empty classroom when Shizuo's tongue swirled over his nipples.

"I didn't know you were- _hah_- into this – _hah_ – kind of thing," Izaya said breathily as Shizuo licked away the remains of the chocolate and whipped cream.

"I'm very fond of sweet things," Shizuo muttered as he picked Izaya up and seated him on the edge of the counter, paying no mind to the eggs he had pushed off to make space, which broke on contact with the floor.

He cupped Izaya's jaw in his hands, tilting the other's head upwards to lean down and claim his lips in a notably gentler kiss, pleased when he felt them hotly press back. He felt Izaya's hands seize his wrists, nails digging into his skin to avoid falling over backwards and onto what remained of the chocolate mousse. He once again slipped his tongue into the raven's mouth, surprised when he felt his tongue challenged by Izaya's own. He pulled their bodies close, pressing them flush against each other, relishing in the feeling of hot thighs pressing back against his waist.

When they broke apart, Shizuo caught the chocolaty saliva that dribbled down Izaya's chin with his thumb.

"Just for the record, I still hate chocolate."

Shizuo leaned further over Izaya, whose arms encircled the blonde's neck in alarm as he was laid down on the counter top. With one sweep of his arm, Shizuo cleared the table top behind Izaya's back, pushing everything; glass bowls, beaten eggs and a bag of sugar, onto the floor.

The sound of breaking glass brought Izaya back to his senses, and the realisation of just _whose_ hand was loosening his belt buckle crashed down on him like a bucket full of ice.

"Uhhm-"Izaya's hand flew hastily to his belt to stop the hand that was hard at work there, and he sat up a little.

Their eyes met briefly, and Shizuo _almost_ stopped himself when he saw the uncertainty in Izaya's eyes. Uncertainty mixed with… something _else_ Shizuo had never seen before.

But Shizuo had come far too far to stop himself now, and with a low growl shook the hand off, continuing his ministrations on the belt.

"I think that's far enough."

A familiar metallic _click_, and the feeling of cold, hard metal against his skin made Shizuo stop and stare at the knife being pressed against his hand.

Their eyes met again.

"You want me to stop now?" Shizuo's voice burned with desire, but he still managed to hit a note of incredulity.

"Yes." The blade's pressure did not lack persistence.

Shizuo's stare _smouldered_ with arousal.

"You let me come _this_ far, and you want me to stop now?" Shizuo repeated more slowly.

"Y-yes."

It was so slight that Shizuo almost missed the tremor in Izaya's voice, and at that precise moment, he managed to pinpoint it.

Fear.

Shizuo melted the second he saw it in Izaya's eyes. The fear was there, as clear as day. And honestly, what reason did Shizuo have to believe that Izaya didn't fear him? He'd hurt him so many times by flinging things at him during their endless chases.

Who's to say Shizuo wouldn't hurt him doing _other_ things.

It was almost too easy to deflect the blade away from him. It was halfway across the classroom before Izaya even knew it had left his hand.

And it would have been even easier to rip Izaya's belt off and have his way with him now that he was disarmed, but he didn't.

Much to Izaya's surprise.

Izaya had his eyes clenched shut, waiting for Shizuo's fists to slam into his face. Instead; he felt warmth against his body as Shizuo leaned down, and soft lips against his eyelids. Then he was scooped up, and cradled against a broad chest in a sitting position.

"I wasn't going to hurt you." Warm breath tickled Izaya's neck as Shizuo whispered.

Shizuo was ready to get up and leave. He was sick of hurting people, and he was sick of people thinking he was going to hurt them, even after sharing intimate moments with him, like Izaya just had.

But as he pulled away, he felt small hands hold him in place.

Shizuo looked into Izaya's eyes, and noticed how the fear was gone. He smiled up at Shizuo, tugging on his arms to bring him closer.

Then Izaya's lips were on his, in a _soul-crushing_ kiss. Hungry lips searched for the very best angle to get his tongue into Shizuo's mouth as well as nibble on his lower lips. Those hot, slim thighs Shizuo loved so much wrapped tightly around his waist, sparking new heat in other areas of the body, which caused Shizuo to groan into the kiss, earning him a bite to the tongue. Izaya's hands were everywhere; skimming down toned arms, clawing at an expanse of back, bracing himself against the counter top and levering himself closer.

Shizuo found himself unable to resist, tongue responding to the challenge of Izaya's quick teeth, body drawn nearer by the agile hands that pushed the smaller boy closer and wound themselves into his blonde hair in an almost-painful but always-pleasurable way. The legs wound tighter, pulling the blonde closer, pushing their arousals higher, and Shizuo found his head spin in a way that made him brace against the counter too, forcing the brunette closer, _closer_…

The hands made quick work of the buttons on Shizuo's shirt, as they broke apart, gasping, and Izaya ran his cold hands lightly over Shizuo's chest.

"F-_fuck_," Shizuo whispered, closing his eyes in pleasure. "I thought you said you didn't want to do this?"

Izaya's fingers found the melted chocolate once more.

"Shh," he said, coyly slipping a chocolate-covered finger between Shizuo's lips. "I lied earlier."

"About what?" Shizuo asked, as soon as he had licked the digit clean.

"There is _one_ sweet thing I like."

"What's that?"

"You."

"Oh re-_mmf_!"

Shizuo didn't realise he wouldn't have much time for talking with Izaya around, pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

_A/N:Let's just pretend they have home economics in Japan (I have no clue whether they do or not). Let's also pretend that Shizuo and Izaya would take it if they did... :D_

_Thought of this while making a chocolate mousse for my mom for Mother's day. My imagination might need some reining in. _

_This will be a twoshot. Hopefully I have the other half by next weekend for you guys... but exams are coming up so no promises :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo was pissed off.

And when Shizuo was pissed off, everybody knew that bad things happened.

When the teacher had walked into the home economics classroom the next day and seen the _mess_ that Izaya and Shizuo had left behind, she was only _slightly_ less than livid.

Okay, she _was_ livid.

Naturally, she had assumed the mess was the product of another of the two boys' fights, and she mentally slapped herself, because she knew a project between those two wouldn't, no, _couldn't_ end well. Broken bowls, flour, sugar, eggs… her eyes had widened as she took in the damage, and in a heartbeat, she spun on her heel to point a long thin finger at the object of her rage; Shizuo.

Izaya was, of course, nowhere to be seen.

So at this particular moment in time, as the other students pointedly avoided him and hurried off to break, Shizuo stood with brush and dustpan in hand, contemplating the mess.

"You will clean up not only the mess that you have made, but the rest of the classroom as well," the teacher had said in a dangerously quiet voice, sucking in a long, deep breath to calm her frayed nerves.

Shizuo had found it best to nod and not say anything as she left.

"Damn that Izaya," he muttered to himself as he bent down to sweep up some of the shattered glass.

"_We are going to be in so much trouble," _

He remembered the devilish way the brunette had grinned when he surveyed the mess, and he flushed with anger.

_Didn't he know it_, thought Shizuo as he swept up the last of the glass. He stood up to check over the mess once again. He still had to sweep up the mess of sugar and flour, and mop up the broken eggs. His eyes continued to roam the work area, scanning over the dirty beater he still had to wash, the spilt cream he would have to wipe up, the bowl of melted chocolate he still had to-

The melted chocolate.

_"Wh-what are you-__**Shizu**_**-**_**chan**__!"_

Shizuo tried to stop himself from blushing when he remembered Izaya's face as he had sucked on his fingers and he remembered just _exactly_ how the mess had been made in the first place.

"_G-__**god**__ Shizuo, what are you doing?"_

Shizuo stared, transfixed, at the counter as he tried in vain to chase the mental image of Izaya gasping his name out of his mind.

_"Can you stop putting that sticky stuff on me?"_

Shizuo remembered raking his eyes up the lithe body in front of him. He also remembered the _gasps_ and _moans_ and _sighs_ that had later erupted from that same body as he-

**No.**

Shizuo gulped as he tore his eyes away from the scene in front of him, and he decided to go and clean up another part of the classroom for a while, just so that he could cool off a bit.

He began to wipe a counter on the other side of the classroom, at a work station where two of the girls in the class had ambitiously been trying to make a black forest cake. They had managed to get icing sugar everywhere, much to his annoyance.

He went back to fuming angrily in silence as he wiped the counter so hard it squeaked.

He stopped when his hand came into contact with something cool. He picked it up. It was a canister. A long, thin, cool canister.

Of whipped cream.

He picked it up and turned it over in his hands, blushing anew when he remembered what he had been using whipped cream for the previous day.

_"I didn't know you were-__**hah**__- into this –__**hah**__– kind of thing,"_

He pressed the cold aerosol can against his face in an attempt to cool his blazing cheeks.

He set the canister carefully down on the counter and tried his hardest not to look at it as he swept the floor. However, he couldn't stop himself wondering where Izaya was.

_Lazy bastard, leaving all the work to me._

Shizuo continued his sweeping while thinking black thoughts in Izaya's general direction. After a little while, he straightened and leant against the counter. He sighed. Cleaning the classroom was not only hard work, but it was also boring as hell.

He glanced at the whipped cream.

Shizuo found himself whishing Izaya was there. He had to admit class was boring without him. If Izaya was there, he would have lost it ages ago and broken some more things. If Izaya was there, the classroom would be filled with his snide comments. If Izaya was there, it wouldn't be so quiet, so _lonely_. If Izaya was there, he'd by now have found something far better to do with that can of whipped cream…

That was it.

Shizuo dropped the broom he was holding and grabbed the whipped cream off the counter. He quickly walked across the room, slipping the canister into his school bag before slinging it over a shoulder. He glanced out of the door, checking for his teacher, before slipping out of the classroom, and down the hallway.

* * *

When Izaya peeked through his front door, Shizuo roughly pushed his way inside. He stood awkwardly, taking in his rather expensive looking surroundings while Izaya shut the door.

"Ahh, Shizu-chan, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Shizuo took a moment to seriously consider the question. Why had he come?

"You're a bastard, that's why."

"I don't follow your logic." Izaya smirked.

"Did you ditch school so that I would have to take _all_ the blame for the mess we made yesterday?"

Izaya's smirk disappeared and he blushed hard.

"Actually," Izaya looked accusingly at Shizuo. "I ditched school because my back hurts. A _lot_."

It was Shizuo's turn to blush, and to Izaya's satisfaction, he even looked slightly guilty.

"But for the record," Izaya smirked again. "I was kind of hoping you would take the blame at the same time."

"That's what I thought," Shizuo grumbled.

"So? Is that the only reason you came? To tell me I'm a bastard?"

"No."

"Then what?" Izaya tapped his foot impatiently.

"I think I deserve some sort of compensation for the shit I had to put up with from our teacher," A sugar-sweet smile carved itself onto his face as an idea crossed his mind. "And you deserve… _punishment_ for being such a bastard."

Izaya bit back a snarky comment as he noticed Shizuo's hand dip into his school bag. He didn't like Shizuo's tone of voice. He didn't like it one bit.

"What is that you've got there?" He asked, uncertainty that was miniscule compared to that which he actually felt crept its way into his voice.

"Whipped cream."

"And what is it," he took a step back as Shizuo advanced menacingly, cream in hand. "That you plan on doing with that whipped cream?"

_Shit_, Izaya thought, as his back made contact with the kitchen counter. _This is like a repeat of yesterday._

Shizuo simply grinned and shook the canister.

"Punishment."

* * *

Izaya didn't like the feeling of the cold cream being squeezed into the dip above his collarbone. But he did like the feeling of Shizuo's tongue lapping it up.

He'd never admit it out loud though.

"If you keep eating all this – _hah_ – sweet stuff," Izaya complained as Shizuo fiddled with the zipper on his jeans. "You're going to – _hah_ – get fat."

"Shut up," Shizuo closed his eyes as his tongue found the remains of some cream earlier streaked across Izaya's cheek.

"If you get fat – _hah_ –"Izaya persisted, his panting growing heavier when Shizuo roughly ground against him. "I won't hook up with you – _hah_ – anymore."

Shizuo kept quiet because it was an unspoken promise of future hook-ups on other occasions.

"I don't get why you- "He paused as Shizuo's tongue found a spot on his neck that rendered him speechless. " – like this stuff so much. _Hah_. It's sticky."

Shizuo pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Wanna taste?"

"No I-"Izaya was cut off by Shizuo's mouth descending on his own.

Izaya's legs wrapped around Shizuo's waist and his hands twisted through blonde hair. Shizuo's arms wrapped tightly around the brunette's small body and crushed it against his own, one hand snaking around the back of his neck. The taste of sweetened cream sickeningly filled Izaya's mouth as Shizuo's tongue entered. They were both so caught up in the kiss that neither noticed as their breathing became startlingly heavy.

They parted and Izaya closed his eyes leaning heavily against Shizuo, resting his forehead on his shoulder.

He picked his head up, relishing in the way it spun.

"Oh, _god_. F-_fuck_ me, Shizuo," he breathed heavily into Shizuo's neck.

Shizuo's stomach stirred pleasantly.

"With pleasure."

* * *

_A/N: Ok so I found time to do the other half this morning. Hope you enjoy :)_

_I'm probably not gonna be writing anything new until after exams. But I will write loads in the holidays! _


End file.
